lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Emblam Third Waaagh
Ai-Vinlin Kylessar |Attacking Strength = Empire of Emblam |Defending Strength = Alliance of Western Africanas |Attacking Casualties = Empire of Emblam |Defending Casualties = Alliance of Western Africanas}}The Emblam Third Waaagh was the third Orcish/Empire of Emblam invasion of Africanas and was fought primarily between the Empire of Emblam versus the Empire of Mali, Kingdom of Kaabu, and the Lunda Empire of whom joined together to defend against the Waaagh. The Emblam Third Waaagh would also introduce the Troll Kingdoms into the conflict as there burdgeining populations would make alliances with the Emblam Empire bringing the Congo Empire to its kneels and leading to a divided central Africanas. The Emblam Third Waaagh would lead to one major decision by the Empire of Emblam and that was to use a strategy of avoidence with the Roman Empire of whom proved to the Emblam leadership during this conflict that they were not only unwilling to assist allies but when Emblam attacked the Roman western province their response was slow, and peicemeal. The Emblam Third Waaagh would begin with a massive Emblam assault across the border with the Kingdom of Songhei, and the Kingdom of Kaabu of which the forces of Songhei would resist using tactics learned from several generals sent to Songhei by the Kingdom of Lunda, but in the Kingdom of Kaabu the divided government there was unable to form proper tactics and was nearly completely crushed across the front. Vinlin Kylessar would lead a force of one hundred men from the Order of Sithis - including three speakers - towards the Kingdom of Songhei where they were to stop any interference against the leadership of Songhei as it was feared that the Morag Tong were going to deploy against Songhei now that they had switched sides. The forces of the Order of Sithis would be near wiped out by the Morag Tong of whom had anticipated the arrival of assassins trying to stop them and had prepared a trap for the Order of Sithis and only one person in the from of Ai-Vinlin Kylessar would survive this massacre leave the Morag Tong all but unoposed in terms of the assassin orders. Prelude Attempted Assasination of Natine Abrefa Ansong Tandoh would be sent by the Mythic Dawn following the Second Emblam Waagh alongside a dozen attatches in order to attempt to assasinate the leadership of the Kingdom of Senegal, and in this way he moved through the devestated lands of the Empire of Mali and during this journey they were horrified to find only death throughout the land. Near Failure Arriving in Senegal it was Ansong that would lose his entire force to the resistence of the Senegal Palace guards as well as the intervention of Order of Ekrodomis, but he would manage to escape capture and hid himself in the capital waiting for his moment to strike against Natine Abrefa. The War Initial Assault The Emblam Third Waaagh would begin with a massive Emblam assault across the border with the Kingdom of Songhei, and the Kingdom of Kaabu of which the forces of Songhei would resist using tactics learned from several generals sent to Songhei by the Kingdom of Lunda, but in the Kingdom of Kaabu the divided government there was unable to form proper tactics and was nearly completely crushed across the front. Battle of Saleh As the Emblam invasion of Songhei continued they would come against the remnents of the Mali forces at the city of Saleh and putting the city under siege a massive battle erupted between the two forces with the vengeful Ladi Alaba leading the forces for the Human Alliance. Killing of the Songhei Royals Vinlin Kylessar would lead a force of one hundred men from the Order of Sithis - including three speakers - towards the Kingdom of Songhei where they were to stop any interference against the leadership of Songhei as it was feared that the Morag Tong were going to deploy against Songhei now that they had switched sides. With the Songhei army having achieved several large victories the situation in Songhei was maintained to a certain extent but the covert missions of the Order of Sithis and the Morag Tong were going to come to ahead following the Songhei victory at the Battle of Tondibi. Following the Battle of Tondibi the Kingdom of Songhei had gained the upper hand against the Emblam forces attacking their front and it was in this moment that Cebo Rubusana would make his move against the royal family of the Kingdom of Songhei when he used his men to spark a large riot inside the capital of Gao and in order to put this down the king in the form of Askia Musa ordered most of the palace guard to intervene and when this happened the Morag Tong under Cebo made there attack on the palace. The attack on the palace would be noticed by Ai-Vinlin Kylessar of whom had miraculously survived the Assassins Skirmish at Gao, and realizing what was happening he would engage Cebo in a duel. While Cebo and Vinlin dueled the Morag Tong forces broke inside the palace grounds supported by Bukola Saraki and would massacre the Songhei royal family leaving the forces of Bukola Saraki to gain control of the palace. With the royal family murdered it was Cebo and Vinlin that were still fighting but as the Morag Tong got closer to the two fighting it was Cebo that would allow Vinlin to escape showing him mercy and apologizing for what he had helped happen in Songhei. Aftermath Africanas - Third Waagh End - Fixed.png|Emblam expansion following the Third Waaagh|link=Emblam Fourth Waaagh Category:War Category:Historical Events